Reunion
by Redbrush
Summary: A different take on the Reunion of Link and Ruto at the Water Temple. Link tries to convince the Zora Princess that a relationship is hopeless- but she's having none of it. Rated M for Lemons. One-chapter story. May post another chapter later, who knows?


**HEY! Redbrush here. First one-shot I posted up here. What a way to start off my writing career here, with porn! Aha xP. But yeah. Any of you guys who have played Ocarina of Time probably know where this takes place. The Water Temple, bottom floor where Link and Ruto were reunited. If you don't remember it or haven't played the game, well... I can't really describe it. Go look up a Water Temple video where Ruto's at if you want to see where this takes place. You don't need to know to enjoy the fic.  
><strong>

**This is really just my take on the event (with my perverted mind playing a BIG part), with a bit of character depth and realism.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He gasped.<p>

Normally, being underwater, that would have meant his untimely demise, or at least a coughing fit before he got himself under control and resurfaced for air, but luckily he had equipped the Zora's Tunic, enabling him to remain there with his mouth open, flabbergasted at the sight before him. It wasn't as if he would have been able to move after seeing what he saw anyways. He'd remain standing there, looking like an idiot for several moments before what he had been staring at would finally notice the Hero of Time behind them.

He immediately felt himself tense as she turned her head towards him. Slowly, oh so slowly. It wasn't anything but a swift kick to the weak point, waiting there, right behind her, waiting for her to realize who he was. It's not like he didn't want to see her, but... he remembered what had happened 7 years ago. Gathering the elemental stone from the Zora had proved to be, all in all, an easier task than the young Hylian had expected it too. Lord Jabu-Jabu proved to be a slight roadblock, but he didn't mind helping them out. But whom he helped out was what set this moment up. He'd remembered how easily Ruto just handed over the stone to him, but it did come at a price. He remembered what she said to him before he got the stone...

_"My mother gave it to me and said I should only give it to the man I marry. You might call it the Zora's Engagement Ring!"_

She had caught that glimpse of a familiar man. She recognized him immediately, though she felt herself staring at him as well as she went to turn. That couldn't be him. No way it was. It was impossible. He had vanished seven whole years ago. That couldn't be him... Link. There was no way… he had vanished off the face of Hyrule for seven years after he left.

"Ruh-… Ruto… ?" He muttered into the water, bubbles escaping his mouth and floating up through the gape in the ceiling. He sheathed his sword rather slowly, then doing the same for his shield afterwards. His eyes escaped from there wide-eyed position as he leaned his head slightly forward, squinting his eyes as if he was momentarily mistaking her for some other Zora woman. It couldn't have been, though. Sheik had told him that she was the only Zora left alive, besides the King and the shop owner whom Link saved himself. "Is that... you?"

She didn't know how to reply to the young hero. Part of her wanted to get angry before blowing up on him for leaving for seven years after agreeing to marry her... but another part of her was happy to see the boy that saved her from Lord Jabu-Jabu seven years ago. Part of her wanted to hug him, hold him and never let him go. It's not as if she could get mad at him, anyways. They were now bound to marriage, no matter what happened. That's basic Zora principle, and she knew it. Even if he was a Hylian and not a Zora. If she got mad at him now then it would only cause problems... besides, she was here for a reason.

"Is that... you, Link?" She whispered, taking a step towards him, holding her arm against her chest, the other dangling in the water by her side. He stepped back. She bit her lip at this sight. He had put more space between them. She stepped towards him again... he remain put. He was obviously troubled... what a great way to start a reunion.

"... Y-... yeah." He whispered into the water, bubbles flowing up to surface yet again. He turned his head to the side and looked down, unable to meet her gaze. He obviously felt terrible. She didn't really know what to do in such a situation. So she did what she felt would best help. She made her way to him, with him staying put, still not looking at her.

She kissed him.

He felt her tilt his head up with her hand and gently press her lips against his. His eyes immediately widened at her slow but abrupt advancement. He took another step back, but she wouldn't part with him, pressing herself against him harder as he stepped back. He tensed further as she pressed against him, her body grinding against his. It was then that the gentle, yet persistent, kiss was parted as she leaned her head back.

"I thought... where... Link..." She whispered- at this point, lost for words. , running her hand down his muscular arm until joining with his hand. He exhaled into the water frustratingly- despite not having to breathe, it was likely subconscious. Something Princess Ruto was more than aware of. Hylians and Humans alike have to breathe in air through there nose or mouth, and often their breathing could reflect on their emotions.

He remembered. Just after that kiss- he remembered everything. Promising to marry her obliviously in order to get the Zora's stone in a hurry. He cursed his ignorance silently as he thought the situation over... he wasn't a very sociable person, though. And that was about to show.

"This... isn't gonna work-" Link felt himself being cut off as she kissed him again, pushing him back into the wall. She didn't want to hear those words. Those were the last words she wanted to come out of his mouth. He just arrived. She just met him again. He couldn't be doing this. Her childhood hero and fiance had just returned after a mysterious vanish and he started the conversation like _that_! She quickly grew stubborn, deciding right there she was going to marry him and that was that, no questions asked. Her people were in desperate need of the Hero's help and- though she hated to admit it- her father was running on his older years and she would have to marry soon anyways. She understood they were separate races. Who wouldn't? A Zora and a Hylian would really be kind of an odd relationship.

Cross-relationship romance wasn't exactly unheard of, but for the most part, it was pretty rare for such a thing to happen. It didn't help that those few cases that did share such a bond were morally looked down upon. But that was sure as hell not going to stop her. She had to wait 7 years for his return, and she even refused to believe he of all people was killed... her father postponed a promised wedding for 7 years, waiting for him.

Of course, she wasn't dumb. She knew where he was. Practically everyone would if they knew it was him that went to draw it. When the Temple of Time's door is open and rumor leaks that the Princess of Hyrule had gathered the 3 elemental stones in order to draw the Master Sword two months after Link left with her stone, it was only a matter of putting 2 and 2 together to realize that it was Link who would wield the blade of Evil's Bane and assist Zelda in her goal.

But, nobody really knew _why_ it took 7 years for him to draw that blade... The Princess did, after the King's death by Ganondorf's hands, announce that the drawing of the blade failed... but Ruto couldn't figure out what happened to Link. He couldn't of died... she refused to believe that.

They parted once more. He, this time, stayed quiet for the most part, pursing his lips. That was his first kiss, he'd realize. He could feel her lips' presence lingering on his own, his own face turning hot. He'd guessed he was blushing... under cold water, however that worked.

"Don't say that. Please... don't say that." She whispered, burying her head in his chest. He couldn't help but to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. He felt horrible after he realized she still had hope in a relationship with him. There was no doubt in his mind that this reunion was going to be a bumpy ride.

"Ruto, please, you listen to me. There's no hope in a relationship with us at _this_ _poi_-" She cut him off with a kiss again. She'd refuse to listen to him, it seemed. There wasn't much of a choice here. She pushed him against the wall a little roughly. He and her both knew he could turn the tables had he wanted... but he didn't. That's how she knew it was working. Seduction. It was a little cruel, and a bit selfish, but she couldn't argue with the results. She was just shocked that it was so easy. A gorgeous guy like him with such little experience... who'd have guessed? She smirked, her lips still against his own tightly.

It was then she took the kiss to another level, running her much thinner, slicker, cold Zora tongue across his lips asking for entrance. In the heat of the moment, Link obliged, and the fun began. A giggle from the Zora and a surprised moan from the Hylian could be heard as her mouth organ slithered onto his. Link, the man who'd battles thousands of monsters and overcame so many trials, felt almost helpless as she easily dominated him in the kiss. He'd have to resist groaning into her several times while her slithery tongue wrapped around his tightly. He was flabbergasted at how flexible that organ was compared to a Hylian's.

Being a Zora, she was able to easily float and wrap her legs around Link's waist, joining both of their hands and locking their fingers. Link was preoccupied with the kiss, however, and used whatever might he could to dominate the Princess, which he had obviously been failing at. He'd feel her cold tongue dance and slither around his, and it was a definite turn-on. To say the least, it felt weird, but he'd be lying if he said that it wasn't arousing. Either she was a damn good natural, or she had quite the bit of experience at this. Considering he was gone for seven years, he wouldn't doubt the latter.

He'd feel his manhood began to heat as he did his best to wrestle her tongue down, but it was safe to say it was next to impossible with how slick it was. A single gloved hand would leave her's and run up her legs, finding themselves tucked into her thick thighs, just next to the front of her core. Things were definitely heating up, though he didn't know what exactly what to do beyond this point. Good thing she could give him a hint or two.

She bucked on his waist a few times. She moaned into his mouth at the sensation of her groin grinding against his, even through his Zora Armor and under-armor. She was definitely the more excited of the two. Link, on the other hand, felt a little frustrated, underneath the arousal. He goes to conquer another temple and this happens. Ah, it couldn't really be helped, at this point. Best to just play along if he wants to maintain his relations with the Zora King and his (frozen) people, and he could use Ruto's help... though it would definitely get awkward if Ruto really expected marriage.

He shoved the thought out of his mind as he let his knees go limp and, as if in slow motion (Thank you, water physics!), to the ground. Ruto had plenty of time to manipulate their position. She leaned forward and pushed his hand onto the ground, whilst the other was still gently stroking her inner thigh. As he fell to his back with her on top, Link had noticed something...

A small, dark blue slit had appeared between her legs somewhere in that moment. He felt mostly clueless at this point. Ruto nudged his hand with the leg he'd been rubbing into until his middle finger rested on the center of this new-found part. She parted their lips after what seemed like an eternity of kissing, and grinned as she put a slight amount of pressure onto Link's finger. He wasn't exactly sure what to do with it, so he went with his gut...

... and plunged it _right_ in.

Ruto gasped out loud. At first thought, Link had thought he hurt her or something... but a look at her face said something completely different. A blissful, mindless smile, and a heavy blush of her own as she attempted not to look at him. His first guess was embarrassment. He wiggled his finger around as he observed the tunnel he just penetrated... it was tight. Very tight. A warmer temperature than the rest of her body, as well. Quite warmer, actually. He withdrew it slowly, and watched Ruto's almost comical face. A toothy grin found a way across the Hero's mouth as he slowly stuck it back in. This place was getting tighter.

He'd fiddle with it for quite some time. Eventually, lust got the best of Ruto as she began to bounce up and down at a growing pace on the Hero's hand. If even possible, Link's amused grin would've grown as Ruto exposed a side of her he'd never even guessed she would have. Such a graceful princess acting this way over a little finger. Either that, or he was quite the pervert without really realizing it.

Link raised an eyebrow when she suddenly tightened up on him... multiple times. He noted the clear liquid that leaked out from this new part of Ruto. As it floated up through the room, Link watched it. It didn't seem at all familiar.

"Aah... I... you're not bad... I came..." Ruto panted. Was that what she just did? 'Came'? Link assumed that it was okay for him to withdraw his finger, so he did. He wondered if that was it. Maybe now they could get to the temple, even if that event wasn't too great, besides the kissing. However... a mischievous glint in the Zora Princess' eye either noticed his disappointment, or simply wanted something more out of this reunion. She grinned as she placed her hands on Link's and smiled brightly. "I think it's my turn to do something for you, Link."

"You should feel honored, getting this far with the Princess of the Zora." Link noticed she was able to remove his kilt and undergarments without redirecting her gaze from his eyes. She must've done this before. "Of course, as future King of the Zora, it would have happened sooner or later."

He had opened his mouth to protest- but all that left his lips was a surprised gasp. They had joined. He panted lightly as she lowered herself on his manhood- hilting herself perfectly on his lap.

Despite being in a bit of pain from taking all of him in so quickly, she managed to still act as if she was fine. "Perfect fit, even if you're a little on the big side."

He was a loss for words. He couldn't even begin to describe how amazing this felt. His breathing soon became shaky. She tightened around his girth ever so pleasantly.

"I'm that good, huh?" She giggled softly. If this was all it took to render him speechless, then he was in for the best ride of his life. Quite literally. "Let me show you something even better."

She'd begin to buck on his rod- though she had to start out slow because he was a lot to handle. Nevertheless, he had no choice but to clench his teeth out of sheer pleasure. This was ridiculously great.

Slowly, but surely, she began to ride him faster. She laughed softly in amusement, listening to his helpless moans, laying underneath her. She had him completely under control.

He couldn't last much longer, she thought. If his actions were anything were to judge by, this was his first time at this. Unfortunately, this would be cut short.

At least, that's what she thought.

A surprised moan left her lips as Link took the reins. He grasped her wrists firmly to keep her in place, and began to thrust wildly into the Zora. She bit her lip in a pitiful attempt to silence herself from moaning out into the air. Needless to say, it didn't last very long.

They began to shift position in the water. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in close to her as tightly as possible whilst he demolished her womanhood. All attempts to silence herself were out the window- she'd call his name out into the air repeatedly- practically begging him for more. She'd feel him throbbing strongly inside her. She knew it was coming.

His climax arrived- he shot his seed into her in several long, thick ropes. A pure-hearted flash of true bliss washed over her as he filled her up completely- causing her orgasm instantly.

They both lay on the floor of the Temple for what seemed like hours- basking the wonderful afterglow. The only sound that seemed to be in the entire place were their exhausted panting.

Neither of them had to say anything for the rest of the time at the temple- they were reunited, in more ways than one.


End file.
